Once Upon a Time Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is a Manual of Style for the Once Upon a Time Wiki. It will explain the Wiki's standards for the types of articles that appear on the site, for the sake of consistency. When you are creating a new page, please follow this guide! Each page should begin with a brief description of the subject, following the guidelines below. Please link articles mentioned to their respective pages, the first time (and only the first time) the article is mentioned in each section of a page. When you are editing, make sure to leave an edit summary! ' ****Only gallery pages should include images, not articles**** Episode Pages There should be ''one page for each episode, and each episode page should use the appropriate "Episode" template. (Season 2 is Template:Episode2) Categories Episode pages should be in *Episodes (Automatically comes with the appropriate template) *The Season it occurs in (Automatically comes with the appropriate template) *Season ____ Episodes (Automatically comes with the appropriate template) No categories should be added to Episode pages; they all attach automatically from the templates. Intro for Episode Pages The intro for episode pages should be set up as follows: '''(Episode name) is the (number position in the season) episode of (Season #, linked) of the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It is the (number overall) episode of the series overall and premiered on (first air date). Sections in Episode Pages The following sections should be included on each episode page: *'Synopsis:' This should be the official synopsis for the episode, linking to all relevant articles. *'Recap:' The full episode recap, also linking to all relevant arrticles. *'Appearances:' A listing of all characters appearing in the episode, linking to their individual pages. Counterparts should be listed FTL first, with a /. then the Storybrooke character. Ordered by episode chronology is preferred. *'Quotes:' a section highlighting quotes from the episode. Please, do not include long conversations, or make this section excessively lenthly. *'Trivia:' a section for trivia related to the episode. Please include interesting tidbits, cultural references, and links where they apply. *The page should end with the 'Episodes' template. Spoiler Policy for Episodes All new episode pages will be locked by the Admins from 7 PM Eastern Time until 9 PM Eastern Time, to prevent spoilers until the episode has finished airing in the US. Character Pages There should be one page for each character. Until further notice, counterparts are considered separate characters and should have separate pages (Ex, a page for Mary Margaret Blanchard and a page for Snow White). Each character page should use the appropriate "Character" template; meaning, the template for the world (Storybrooke, Fairytale Land, etc.) they come from. There will be very few exceptions to this rule. Categories all Character pages should be in (In order) *Characters ( (Automatically comes with the appropriate template) *(World) Characters (Automatically comes with the appropriate template) (Very few exceptions) *(Gender) Characters Categories that may apply to Character pages *Animals (Obviously for animals) *Heroes/Villains (Not every character is established in this way) *Royalty (Obviously for royal characters) *Deceased (Obviously for characters known to be dead) No other categories apply to Character pages. Please follow the order listed here. Intro Sections Spoiler Policy Location Pages Categories Intro Sections Spoiler Policy Item Pages Categories Intro Sections Spoiler Policy Galleries Categories Intro Layout Spoiler Policy